A. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of locking assemblies. In particular, this invention relates to the field of lock assemblies which shield securing members mounted to a rigid frame.
B. Prior Art
Protecting openings that lead to secure areas have been a continuing problem and have had many differing solutions. The problem is more severe where the opening or areas to be protected is of a vulnerable high security nature. For example, the opening may be covered by a bolted down lid or hatch cover of the type which is removable for inspection or of the type through which fluid flows. A specific security problem has been encountered where hatch covers are used to cover manifold openings used in the distribution of lubricating oil to turbine transmission or gear assemblies on board ship. These covers are accessible to shipboard personnel and may be easily opened by unauthorized persons who may maliciously throw in pieces of metal which would cause extensive damage to the extremely costly equipment. Prior lock assemblies have left much to be desired in a simple yet high security system to guard such vulnerable equipment.